


Closer in Separation

by MiniOranges



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Parent Erik Killmonger, Parent T'Challa (Marvel), Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniOranges/pseuds/MiniOranges
Summary: Ex-husbands Erik and T’Challa meet in the pursuit of a common goal; to attend their daughter Shuri’s science-fair competition.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Shuri, Erik Killmonger/T'Challa, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Closer in Separation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I just thought about it suddenly. It's my birthday and I haven't really done anything that felt like "me". I thought uploading a fic was the closest to that feeling. Probably gonna update and extend this soon. Also, I still love this ship! Haven't moved on lmao.

"Hey Shuri, sweetheart! Your Baba’s coming to pick us up." Erik shouts from the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the aforementioned.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The girl practically sprints down the steps, and for a moment, Erik worries having to heal a sprained ankle again. "Thanks Dad!" Shuri hugs him from behind, skipping happily to their table later on.

Erik can only shake his head, but not so much in frustration.

"Now eat up, alright? I don’t want you stumblin’ around in there. This is your day." He settles the plate down, the aromatic steam is as inviting as the dish itself.

"Why are you acting like I can’t kick some ass on an empty stomach?" Shuri fakes offense.

The man raises his hands placatingly, "Well, you’ve always known better than I do." And they both snicker.

The father and daughter were currently getting ready for Shuri’s science-fair presentation at the high school later that day. She was most excellent in the class, of course. But that don’t mean Erik can’t be competitive as hell. He only wants the best for her.

They both loved the fields of science and technology. Shuri’s mischief and wit, she certainly got from Erik. But her formidability and charisma, well she definitely inherited _and_ learned from T’Challa. Erik can account for that.

Because the man also happened to be his ex-husband.

 _Bast_ , Erik remembers doing everything with T’Challa. He was perfection in every angle and form, the most compassionate person he’d ever known. When T’Challa wants something done, he’d go out of his way to give it best justice. Down to the very minute of details.

It was probably also one of the reasons why they didn’t work out.

Erik was more laid-back and cool. He gets things done, per usual, but not much of an overtly indulgent type. He acts on instinct, yet with conscious control. He’s a firefighter after all— a reflex from the job, one could say. Regardless, he does not take anybody’s shit. In fact, T’Challa was the only person who could outright face him in an argument. He’s a king, after all; very particular with diplomacy, and social relations in general.

Shuri was one hell of a lucky girl. She’s basically the most protected person on the Earth—

"Earth to Dad!" Shuri snaps her fingers in his direction. "I bet you’re thinking about Baba again, huh?"

"Eat your damn food." Erik suppresses a smile.

"Hah! You’re excited to see him." Shuri teases, dragging the last word. He curses the roguery in their genes and thinks maybe this is how karma chose to do its job.

He rolls his eyes instead. But the playful smirk remained.

The king arrives, flanked by the Dora Milaje in all their intimidating glory. They don’t follow him inside the apartment, however. Because despite T’Challa choosing to marry and have children with non-royalty, they all knew how safe he was around his family—despite it being a broken one.

It took a lot of coaxing and acceptance, especially on Shuri’s part, for ex-husbands Erik and T’Challa to come to an agreement on custody and other legal matters. Since the latter was the _busiest_ person in the country, both concurred to let Shuri live with Erik for a majority of the time. That part wasn’t really a difficult task, and she much enjoyed the close resemblance of their personalities anyway. Plus, T’Challa does visit once in a while and calls her almost everyday for a short hangout over the Kimoyo bead holograms.

Despite this though, T’Challa was still the parent who spoiled her a lot. He takes her out to the markets when she’s drowning in schoolwork stress or overindulged in the lab. He’s the father with a secret handshake and popular culture references saved on the beads to study later in case Shuri mentions one.

Erik was more the 'refining' parent; the one who teaches her stuff about the outside world and everything in between. The father who always implies the importance of knowing surrounding social issues and how it affects her, and that even though she is a princess, not everyone lives like that. They get along pretty well because of this, and it didn’t take long for the girl to settle into the routine.

Erik and T’Challa however…

"Baba! Ahh! I missed you so much, how was America? Are you going to take me to Disneyland now?" Shuri babbles on, hugging her other father. The handshake follows.

"Calm down, my princess, you know I’m taking you everywhere after I finish all the relations outside, eh?" T’Challa ruffles her hair with a laugh.

"Well you really should, Baba. You do have to compromise!" They both snicker as well. Truly if it wasn’t for the divorce, they would’ve been such a perfect family.

"Hmm, shall we?" The king gestures out the door. For a brief second, T’Challa makes eye contactwith the other man, offering a kind smile. Erik returns the same way but with a nod up, packing everything else right after.

The talon ride to school was peaceful and nostalgic. Shuri and T’Challa chatter away, making up for the lost time spent miles apart.

Erik opts to wander around checking the interior out; he takes notice of the few subtle tweaks since the last time he rode on there. He shares a familiar greeting with one of the Dora Milaje, Ayo, who had been his personal guard during the times. She bows her head at him with a knowing look of respect.

Erik was about to turn away and go back to his seat when he bumps into the king. Needless to say, the small corridor of the talon didn’t really help with the awkwardness.

"Oh damn, sorry king."

"It’s completely fine Erik, no worries." He smiles again, so pretty and kindly.

A silence envelopes their seclusion, just _staring_. Until the bulkier man interrupts. "How you been? Those diplomacies ain’t sure as hell easy."

T’Challa chuckles. "Yes, if you could remember, those were my worst days, wasn’t it?"

"Crystal clear." Erik nods slowly.

"Very well, thank you for understanding Erik. I’m just glad to be spending Shuri’s most importantday together."

Erik itches to joke around, as he always does. "Does together include me?"

"If you want. But I’d prefer it too, yes." T’Challa retorts back instantly. This was sort of a flirting game they used to do often when meeting after the separation. The goal was to not make themselves freeze.

"I’m aight with that."

"Surely, but I need to use the restroom, Mr. Stevens." The king raises his brows, a quick gesture, and saunters past him not bothering to look back.

Erik returns to his seat with a mind full of banters unspoken, and considers himself frozen.


End file.
